


Life in the Fast Lane

by SanguineQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Racing, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Whump, Bottom Barry Allen, Butt Plugs, Horny Barry Allen, Leonard Snart Takes Care of Barry Allen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineQueen/pseuds/SanguineQueen
Summary: Quick OneShot where Barry Allen (aka The Flash) is a NASCAR racer hoping to win the championship. Oh, and he may or may not be sleeping with the competition.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Life in the Fast Lane

Barry’s heart beat loudly in his chest.

It was down to the wire, only a day left and the championship would begin. His pit crew worked tirelessly and he could never thank them enough. They had just finished giving him more fuel, making sure all of his tires were in place. One even went so far as to get him a water bottle.

The head of his crew, Wally West, tapped the glass of his windshield to wave.

“Your suspension is good to go. Try not to take those turns too hard, Barry. We don’t want any unnecessary complications.”

“Will do.”

Barry saluted as he hit the gas and headed out of the pits. His Camaro ZL1 was polished to perfection, the red and gold sticking out amongst the rest of the cars. He wanted to make sure whenever he passed another driver they would look up and see his lightning bolts tearing up the track.

He popped the clutch and turned, forcing his car forward into the inside lane closest to the grass as the racers came back into view.

This was a practice run, but everyone took it like it was life or death. Barry was no exception. He knew if this had been a real race he had lost precious time in the pits, maybe even forfeited the race. But he knew what he was doing. Barry knew exactly how to manipulate his car so he could drift back into the lead. He had done it all his life.

One of the other racers simply called Godspeed waved when he passed Barry’s car, almost deliberately bumping into him so he had to swerve out of the way.

“Watch it!” Barry screamed out the window, even as Godspeed revved his engine and raced away. The cruel laughter from his car could be heard a mile away.

Barry cursed under his breath, even as Caitlin, his crew chief and mentor, spoke over the coms.

“Don’t let him get to you, Barry. Just remember, he’ll eat your dust tomorrow.”

The track was becoming more and more vacant as competitors drove away to rest and get their cars fixed up for the big day. Barry did another full lap before he answered.

“He’s just an obnoxious jerk, Cait. I hate him.”

“Friendly competition is always a good thing,” Caitlin said. “It would be boring if you’d race against yourself.”

“At least I wouldn’t be a pretentious asshole.”

Godspeed’s signature white Ford Mustang loomed in Barry’s rearview mirror and pulled up beside him, clearly looking to pick a fight.

“If it isn’t the one and only Flash,” Godspeed cackled, using Barry’s racing name. “Wonder how long you’ll last this time before you cry to mommy. Oh, that’s right. Your mommy ain’t here to cheer you on.”

Barry grit his teeth, shifting his car into 3rd gear so Godspeed could eat his words. His car lurched forward towards the checkered flag as it waved in the wind. That was the prize, not listening to Godspeed gloat.

They were neck and neck, almost a few centimeters off of each other when the racers crossed the finish line.

Barry took one more lap, slowing down when he got towards the pits again. He was thankful Godspeed was nowhere to be found of he would’ve kicked the guy’s teeth in.

“Everything good, bro?” Wally asked when Barry got out of his car and roughly slammed the door.

“I’m fine.” It came out angry. “Are there any paparazzi? I’m done for today.”

Wally shook his head. “Just the usual news crew trying to get the big scoop, you know how it is. Shall I get Cisco to look at anything in particular for you?”

Cisco was Barry’s car technician along with his assistant, Harry. Together, they made an unstoppable pair when it came to car repairs, damages, and repaints, even if they did bicker a lot.

“Sure.” Barry tossed Wally his keys. “Knock yourself out.”

He made his way back to his trailer in silence, watching some of the other racers take care of their own rides. Some he recognized from previous Grand Prix, others were newbies looking for a way to sink their teeth into the world of racing. A sweet black and dark purple Ferrari belonging to the driver named Gypsy gave him a loud honk when he passed.

Barry finally made it to his trailer and locked the door behind him, collapsing. He felt sweaty in his suit, being on the track practicing all day with the sun beating down on him through the windshield, and his too tight helmet constricting his face.

“My my, Flash,” someone purred from the corner. “You don’t seem so hot today.”

Barry turned to find another race, Leonard Snart, laying on his bed like he owned the place. Len was a real veteran when it came to racing, his nickname the King of Ice for his blue sports car and frigid personality when talking to the press. Even now he was dressed like he had just walked out of a photoshoot with his perfect jawline, skinny jeans, and a killer leather jacket that fit him in all the right angles. He may have been cold, but he was also hotter than any other model on the planet.

Even though Len barely placed first in any of his recent races, he still was fair competition in Barry’s eyes.

“What are you doing here, Len? Come to gloat about your new lambo?”

“Perhaps.” Len picked at his nails that were painted powder blue. “Or maybe I’m here to keep you company. I know how you can get when you’re...frustrated.”

Barry scowled in anger. “I’m not frustrated, and get off my bed.” He pointed out the window to the adjacent trailer across the street. “Your trailer is that way. This one’s mine.”

“Yes, I could tell by the many posters.” Len sat up with such grace even a cat would envy him. “Tell me, does looking at all this red ever bore you to death? You need some blues in your life.”

Barry glanced around at his trailer. Every time he raced he got a new one, but this one was inexplicably red from the deep brick kitchenette to even the light, almost orangey color of the walls. His bedsheets were bright red with his signature lightning bold logo hand stitched on the front. Len was now running the stitching between his fingers waiting for an answer.

“No,” Barry retaliated. “Now get out. I want to be alone.”

Len pouted in mock sorrow. “Pity. And here I was going to take the night off and spend time with my favorite competitor.”

Barry went to wash his hands in the small sink, even as he felt Len creep up behind him. He fought to stay angry, even as his body betrayed him.

“You want to share with the class what happened out there?”

“No.” Barry sighed bitterly and crumbled inward. “It’s just...stupid Godspeed. He’s such an ass.”

Len hummed under his breath as he started to unzip Barry’s racing jacket. The zipper was pulled gradually down halfway to expose Barry’s plain t-shirt underneath.

“Tell me more, my dear boy,” Len purred darkly. “Talking is the best form of therapy.”

“He’s always trying to one up me for no fucking reason. He’s a cheater and a liar and the other racers don’t see that.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Because! I’ve seen him. He’s always trying to show me up, prove to him that I’m nothing.”

Len’s voice was in Barry’s ear. “That’s not considered cheating though, isn’t it?”

Barry sighed. “No. I guess not.”

“You need to relax. Take a load off.”

“How can I when people are counting on me? I’ll show him! I’ll—“

Barry took in a breath when he felt Len’s hardness on his back, right in a spot he knew wouldn’t be ignored.

“Relax.” Len kissed the tip of Barry’s ear. “You’ll get grey hairs if you keep thinking too much.”

“What are you doing here again?” Barry repeated lamely. His pants were already becoming far too tight, but he tried to ignore it. “Like seriously. I...I don’t think—“

Len licked the shell of his ear, spreading his hand over his hip with a languid movement. Barry stayed perfectly still.

“I’m here to get you ready for the big day tomorrow,” Len said as if they were merely having coffee. “Can’t have those other racers taking advantage of you.”

“Y—You’re my competition too.”

“Indeed.” There was another lick and Barry tried not to shiver. “But there’s something very different about me and that punk, Godspeed.”

Barry fought to keep his voice even as his knees started the buckle. “What’s that?”

He was turned around, almost knocked into the kitchen counter before Len scooped him up and sat him on the cool marble.

Len’s voice was a near whisper when he spoke. “I tend to take advantage right here, right now.”

Barry moaned when Len latched onto his throat, his teeth scraping across sensitive skin. This wasn’t the first time they were doing this, competing by day in their souped-up cars and by night fucking each other like their life depended on it. No one knew what they were doing, and no one would ever find out. As long as Barry Allen and Leonard Snart were rivals in the streets, that didn’t make them anything short of lovers in the sheets.

“I’m no Doc Hudson, but I think I can take you out for a spin, Flash.” Len licked another long line against Barry’s collarbone and sucked on a sweet spot. “You ready for me to rev you up tonight?”

Damn, Len’s voice was sexy. Barry bit his bottom lip so he wouldn’t moan too loudly and he nodded in mute submission.

“Ah, ah.” Len drew back, his pupils blown wide, but he still grabbed Barry’s neck to show his dominance. “I want to hear every sound I draw out of you, my dear boy. Understand?”

Barry allowed a moan to escape his lips when Len bit the juncture of his throat and shoulder. His teeth felt like heaven, but then again Len’s body always felt like heaven no matter if it was a brush of his hand, teeth, or even those clear blue eyes raking down Barry’s body. Barry tried to be good and stay put, but pretty soon he was grinding up on anything he could get his body on. Len paused with another quick nip at his neck.

“I see someone is being naughty. Do you need to be taught a lesson in obedience, dear boy?”

“It’s been too long,” Barry whined, already hard and needy. “I need you now, Len.”

“I was here last week. What’ve you been doing then, hm?”

Barry thought back to all of the training he had been through when there were no races, and the amount of pressure inside of him. He had been able to get away and masterbate a few times alone in the dead of night, but that was never as fun as shaking the whole trailer when he was with Len. If he was lucky this time, he’d tear his sheets apart and maybe have a new hickey or two as a memory.

Barry made a squeaking noise when Len pressed his hand against his racing pants. There was no denying how hard Barry was already, and Len hummed in pleasure at his quivering.

“I’ll tell you what,” Len said, annunciating every word. “I’ll give you your gift now, and if you wear it you’ll get a treat after. Sound fair?”

“Gift? What gift?”

“Something to help you...” Each one of Barry’s knuckles was kissed as his eyes never took their gaze away from Len’s face. “Unwind with me.”

Barry hopped down from his kitchen table to follow Len who beckoned him with an outstretched hand. He immediately took it and they both fell together onto his bed in a tangle of limbs and clothing. Barry couldn’t help but laugh when he felt Len’s cool hands brush up against his hips and he was pulled in for a quick peck on the lips. Len then used that kiss to spin them around so Barry was nestled underneath him, looking directly up at those beautiful blue eyes like the sky on the clearest day.

They were now pools of black as Len grabbed Barry’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

”You better stay in this position or else,” Len said calmly. “This’ll only take a moment.”

Len took his time unzipping the rest of Barry’s racing suit, leaving him in only his boxer briefs while he shed away his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. There was something incredibly sensual in the fact that Len was still fully clothed and he was hovering over Barry’s naked thighs.

The first kiss to his lips was maddening and all heat and tongue. Barry didn’t fight for dominance because it was clear who was running the shots tonight. He was there for show, to be pleased and cared for. To be whatever was asked of him.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Len said in a voice that was almost like a purr. “So pretty and ready to be utterly wrecked.”

Barry felt his cheeks go even hotter when a single finger peeled the elastic away from his body. There was a clear wet spot in the center where his cock had been trapped, already dripping. He had to bite his bottom lip hard in order to not moan when his boxers landed on the floor.

Len’s smirk was sinful. “Someone is already so needy. Looks like you need to take it slow for once in your life.”

“What? No. I can take it.”

The rest of Barry’s sentence was caught mid-syllable when a hand came up to grab him by the throat. It was both a sensation of being protected and in slight danger when his heart beat lowly in his chest.

“You’ll take what I will give you,” Len snarled. There was no real malice behind the threat because his eyes betrayed him. “Now, what do you say, pet? I’m being gracious tonight.”

Barry swallowed and willed his mind to go into his submissive state. This was the part that was the most lovely and fun when having sex with Len. It wasn’t only about give and take, but also about trust. Like how Barry right now was trusting his body entirely to have Len do what it was he wanted and to help him...relax.

“Yes, sir.”

A tap on his knee made Barry draw his legs up so he was completely exposed. He knew Len loved this position, knew he would be fucked till he barely remembered his name if he behaved, but it was still fun to pretend he was a the little shy boy he appeared to be outside of car and friends. It was fun to be fucked like the world might be watching the ‘youngest Piston Cup champion’ of all time.

“Is this good, sir?” Barry’s grin betrayed his beet red face. “Is my body to your liking?”

Len licked his lips. “Almost, but you’re missing one accessory.”

Fingers spread his cheeks, lube was massaged into his hole. Barry moaned loudly at the sensations, almost losing himself in Len’s skilled fingers. Gentle, but firm enough, something was pushed in and Barry felt his ass clamp up around the object. If he wasn’t careful, he wouldn’t hold out much longer.

“There,” Len said in a whisper. “Perfect as always.”

The plug wasn’t big, yet it still fit so tightly in Barry’s ass he couldn’t help but groan. When he shifted, the toy shifted. When he moved, the toy slowly drilled further into him. It was enough to make him a dripping mess, and he loved every second of it.

“Next time I’ll find one shaped like a diamond.” Len’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Or better yet, the Piston Cup you have already won many times. Would you like that, my boy? To have the very trophy you worked all your life plugged in your tight ass, stretching it for me and me only?”

Barry moaned in agreement. He was faintly aware of his hands starting to move from their positions before Len pressed them harder into the mattress. He was so incredibly hard it was becoming unbearable.

“I’ve seen what you can do in the track, how you move.” Len leaned in and Barry almost came just from his voice. “I want you to move the plug without touching it so I can watch.”

Barry could only nod and cry out with the small thrusts he made into the mattress. He couldn’t tell how much of the plug was left outside, but he felt so full it was like heaven was trying to split him in half. Len held his body down so he couldn’t touch his leaking cock, only use his legs to push himself up and down on the toy trapped inside his ass. His eyes fluttered and shook with every movement.

“Yes, Barry. Just like that.”

”Please! Please, sir.”

”You’re doing so wonderfully.”

Len’s praises came in small words of encouragement and Barry let them take him to the edge, but it was never close enough. A sharp cry he gave made the plug go incredibly deep into his body, so much so he thought he was going to go mad at how it rubbed his prostate.

Len released him and instead started to pull the plug out and then in. Out and in. Barry didn’t want to seem ungrateful so he sat up and started to fuck himself on the toy while Len held it for him. It felt so incredibly dirty he came after the forth or fifth thrust, Len’s hand reaching out to stroke and milk him for every last drop.

Barry panted and fell back against the covers, his cum on his belly the best way to end a stressful night.

Len licked at his fingers. “My my, little Flash. And here I thought you were a saint.”

“Ha!” Barry fought to catch his breath. “I—I thought you knew—There are no saints on the track.”

“There are no saints here.”

Len leaned down and stole a quick kiss while Barry continued to breathe harshly. The kiss was sweet and gentle, holding no other intent even as the plug was removed.

Barry felt oddly empty without it.

“That it?” He asked, looking at Len’s eyes that were still black with want. “That was so...short.”

Len chuckled and held the plug up to the dim light. It was so wet the plastic shimmered.

“Oh, sweet boy. That was only the beginning.”

Barry almost screamed when his hole was invaded with not one, but two of Len’s fingers. They went in all the way to the knuckles and he arched off the bed in want. Len continued as if nothing had happened, practically pinning him down to the bed by his wrists.

His tongue darted out, seeking entrance into Barry’s mouth before moving to his jaw and then his throat. Barry was left powerless, wanting, breathing hard as Len’s mouth continued down until it took one of his nipples and gave it a firm lick, getting it as wet as Barry leaked precum.

It was too much and not enough at the same time as long fingers searched for their destination, like a key finally clicking with a lock.

Len’s legs wrapped around Barry to keep him still and Barry had to bite his lip from cumming again too soon. It was torture, but this is what he wanted. He wanted his senses to be overloaded until he forgot it all.

“I seem to recall someone not wanting me here tonight.” Len’s fingers moved quicker and more precisely. “Do you still want me to leave you all wet and dirty so you can be alone?“

“No, sir! Please. _Please_...”

“Please what, Flash? I don’t know what you mean.”

Len scissored his fingers in a way that made them brush against Barry’s prostate and he screamed, grabbing anything he could find. He tried to wiggle free of Len’s grasp but he was suddenly forced down into the mattress by two strong thighs gripping his hips. The fabric didn’t help his overstimulation.

“Look how well your greedy hole is taking my fingers. Such a vision.”

Barry didn’t get a moment of relief as a third finger was added in, stretching him even further. He tried to fuck himself on those long digits, but a hand at his throat made him freeze.

“Be a good boy now,” Len said in deadly voice. “You don’t want me to deny you, do you?”

Barry shook his head. “N-No! No, sir.”

“That’s right then. Will be be a good boy and listen to me.”

Barry nodded tentatively, even as all three fingers were removed from his ass and he felt empty again.

He shuddered when Len licked his fingers clean with a loud pop.

“Mmm. Just how I like it.”

Barry stayed perfectly still while Len stripped the rest of his clothing, his eyes not leaving Barry’s for a moment.

First his shirt was tossed away to the side, exposing his long and chiseled physique that even though wasn’t in its prime was still so beautiful one couldn’t stop staring. Then came the black jeans that peeled away like another article of skin, highlighting thighs that could pin only the most dirty of men. Finally came the underwear, short and tight and with little lightning bolts all around the sides.

Barry tried not to laugh, even as Len gave him a cheeky wink and crawled up to him like a panther with his prey. They were now face to face, barely touching but not yet willing to go beyond the edge.

The familiar sound of plastic opening made Barry’s hole quiver in anticipation.

“Ready for your reward?”

“Always.”

Barry didn’t know if he moved first or if Len moved forward, but he was engulfed in something he had no name for. The warmth all around his body sent shivers down his spine, crawling all the way down to his toes as their lips joined again and Len entered him with one quick thrust that had Barry moan into his mouth.

“Yessss.” His toes curled. “Please. Don’t stop.”

Len moved slowly at first in a languid pace that was pure agony and yet so right. Barry fought to rock himself down onto the thick member stretching him to the point where he didn’t want toleave. Their slow gyrating sent a pleasure he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He wanted to shake the bed, make the whole trailer rock with his movements. He wanted all the other racers to know that he was getting pounded into oblivion.

Barry didn’t call it love when he felt himself clench around the thick cock slowly picking up pace. He could vaguely see Len’s expression become hungrier, needier as tears started to blog his eyes with how good it was. He didn’t dare wipe them away, keeping his wrists firmly over his head like he had been instructed. Barry needed to come, and he needed to desperately.

Len’s thrusts started to become less precise. The command his hips had with every movement put all others rulers to shame. Right now, Barry’s body was being ruled over, abused almost to the point where his tears and cries weren’t enough for Len’s satisfaction. They both wanted this. They both wanted their desires to drive them to the point of losing control where even as elevated as Barry was with his hips pressed down, he was going to be bent in half in order to be thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

There was something electric about the way they scratched each other’s’ unusual itches, almost as if they were cars on the race track. Each car was customized, suped-up, otherwise made for their driver. With Len in the driving seat, Barry’s ass was politely made for him, for every thrust of his engine to every creak of the grease like Barry’s sweat, to the point where the car would rev and release itself onto the track like that was what it had been waiting for it’s entire life.

Barry failed to bite back moans and curses as the sensations grew too much. For a second he saw white, and he cried out with dried tears already staining his cheeks. His too hard cock sputtered, not even needing to be touched to tell him he was right there.

“Please, Len. More!”

”Barry—Ah!”

“I’m—I’m so—“

“Yes! Do it!”

Barry’s words were stolen from his mouth when a bruising kiss and a feather light grip finally pushed him over. It was like a dam had been cracked open piece by piece until the whole structure caved in on itself like it had been meant to do the entire time.

Barry collapsed for the last time, totally limp and spent. Len came right behind him, making a sound like a dying cry that made him shake.

The condom provided Barry the insurance of getting completely lost in the sensation of having Len inside of him. Still, even as he pulled out it felt so damn good. It was enough to want him to die in that position, of having Len deeply satiated on his bed.

Len was also the first one to find his voice. “That was....”

“So much better than last time!” Barry giggled as a pillow hit him straight on.

He used it to prop himself up and stare at Len’s steady rise and fall of his chest, a Cheshire grin on his lips. His eyes had returned to the icy blue they normally were.

“So...Same time tomorrow?” Barry tried. “Or again tonight? You know I’m always good for round two. And breakfast in bed. _That’s_ a must.”

Barry hoped the wiggle of his eyebrows was enough to convince Len who just buried himself in the mattress with a soft expression on his face. It was almost as good as the ache he had in his sore ass, an ache he hoped would stay when he sat in his car in the morning.


End file.
